The history of the Tsuyomi
The Tsuyomi Clans Time of beginning The survivors of the Japanese people band together and form the first clans whose names have been lost to time. They carve out a small land in modern day Aki, Higo, Tsushima and Hida. Hajime no sensō The First Great War. Hundreds of thousands of people are killed and over a dozen clans are reported to have been wiped out. The Shimazu, Hojo, Uesugi and Ashikaga emerge as the most powerful clans of the age with the Shimazu and Ashikaga clans strengthening their alliance through marriage. Time of the Ashikaga The Ashikaga clans rule is marked by large amounts of expansion and colonization in which modern day Totomi, Awaji, Tosa and Satsuma are colonized. The Shimazu take over ruler ship of Satsuma province they make the capital of the province Konto. While the Ashikaga clan, continues its rule from Edo in Aki. The Namban wars The continued expansion brings the Tsuyomi people into contact with native Orcs in the area and no less then 3 different wars are fought against the barbaric people to drive them out. 1st war The Orcs were first encountered in modern day Sagami when a survey group encountered one of their tribes and vanished. A small force, made up of soldiers from the Hojo clan was sent to discover what had happened to them. The resulting battle upon the discovery of the butchered survey team ended with the Hojo being beaten and the few survivors fleeing back to Tsuyomi lands to warn of the new threat. The war ended up lasting 6 years in which Tsuyomi forces pushed the Orcs out of the Sagami and Osumi provinces. 2nd war After waiting and consolidating their power for 17 years a large coalition of Orc tribes attacked and destroyed the province of Tosa resulting in the destruction of 3 small vassal clans of the Ashikaga clan. They then pushed into Aki, Hida and Higo and besieged them. A Uesugi army led by Ouchi Gari broke the siege of Hida after fierce fighting although they suffered heavy losses and were unable to continue while at the same time an army led by Shimazu Yamoto (the second) which consisted of Shimazu and Hojo troops annihilated the besiegers at Higo with minimal casualties because a retainer from the Hojo clan killed the Orc chieftain in single combat resulting in the Orcs breaking down into squabbling factions. The Ashikaga managed to defeat the Orcs besieging Edo although their leader (and Shogun) was killed by the Orc chieftain and they suffered massive casualties. An army mainly comprised of Hojo infantry then recaptured Tosa and claimed it as their own. The land of Chikuzen and Hizen were captured and colonized. 3rd war Determined not to allow the Orcs time to rebuild their strength Ashikaga Akira (Shogun) marshals the remains of his forces and commands the other clans to prepare for war as well. 5 years after the last war a great army led by Akira pushes into Izu, Owari and Etchu the resulting conflict sees the Tsuyomi army take heavy casualties with the Ashikaga clan taking the brunt of the fighting as they committed the purge of every Orc in Tsuyomi lands and forcing the few survivors to try and cross the Neck (there were no survivors) Akira died in the last battle with an Orc axe in his head. At the start of the campaign when Akira outlined his plan remarked “genocide ha this is nothing more then purging the filth from our lands”. Ashikaga War After the death of Akira the position of shogun went to his younger brother Ashikaga Gou rather then his son Ashikaga Takashi this resulted in a civil war after half of the Ashikaga retainers tried a coup d'etat in which Takashi would replace Gou as Shogun. Both Takashi and Gou died during the end of the war. Gou’s son becomes shogun but he goes insane (rumours say that he was poisoned). The next Ashikaga shogun meets a similar fate on his 20th year of rule despite having always been an incredibly stoic and uncompromising. There are now rumours that the Ashikaga are cursed and the clans start to grow restless. Fukushū no senso Known as the war of vengeance because it was the vengeance of the Uesugi clan that turned it into a full scale war, which surpassed even the combined destruction of the all 3 of the Namban wars. It started when the Shogun at the time (Ashikaga Omura) was beaten in single combat by Uesugi Kagetora in a friendly tournament. Omura had him assassinated which outraged the entire samurai populace as it was not only cowardly but shocking as the two had been close friends for years. The Uesugi’s reponse was to declare that Omura wasn’t fit to lead the Tsuyomi people. They declared war on the Ashikaga clan along with the Hojo who’d decided that the continually unreliable Ashikaga Shoguns were a danger to everyone. The Shimazu sided with the Ashikaga clan as they were related through marriage and to do otherwise would be unhonorable in the extreme. Unfortunatly for the Ashikaga/Shimazu alliance the Ashikaga’s glory days were well past them as they’d lost a lot of their territory and industry during the 2nd and 3rd Namban wars (Tosa was lost to the Hojo, Aki and Hida were badly damaged and most of their troops were lost in the 3rd war) and during their civil war and the loss of so many family members. During the later stages of the war the Takeda clan was created from a rebel group of Hojo men and the Tokugawa finally emerged from behind the scenes and swiftly took control of all of the Ashikaga lands which they’d slowly been infiltrating. The Hojo became the Shogun and the Ashikaga were destroyed along with most of the Shimazu power. Rule of the Hojo A time of great consolidation occurs when much of the army is stripped down and focus turns inward rather then outward. The Hattori clan also rise to prominace and become bitter rivals with the Tokugawa clan. Masamune no namida Nowadays called Masamune’s tears it was during this time that a vassal clan of the Tokugawa broke with them after Ito Saeko who was married to Date Masamune was assassinated. This was because Masamune spoke out against the Tokugawa’s unhonorable ways. He promptly declared war on the Tokugawa with the backing of the Shimazu, Hojo and Hattori. While the Uesugi and Takeda sided with the Tokugawa. By the end of the war the Hattori were the new Shoguns and the Date had become the newest of the great clans. Age of expansion/age of glory Called because this was the most rapid expansion to ever occur in the Tsuyomi history, the Hyuga, Mikawa, Musashi, Kai, Kii, Izumo, Shinano and Buzen provinces were all colonized during this period. The Tsuyomi colonized more land now then in all 3 of the Namban wars combined. It was also called the age of glory because it was the longest period of peace in history and the 3rd Great War was also the least damaging of all of the previous wars because it was more one sided therefore the large amount of domestic improvements that the Hojo had put into place had mainly survived. The Shinda Wars The Shinda Wars were a series of massive wars against the forces of the undead. In total there were 4 different wars which resulted in the destruction of the Hattori, the creation of the great wall and the Uesugi becoming the Shoguns. 1st war This war mainly took place in Owari, Izu and Etchu and was the first recorded encounter of the undead. At the time the Uesugi controlled Etchu and Izu while the Hojo’s capital was in Owari. The undead horde attacked Izu first and made a B line to Edo the capital in Aki. Despite a valiant effort by the Uesugi forces in Izu the city of Hon which guarded a small pass into Awaji were overrun after 2 weeks of heavy fighting, meanwhile Hojo forces which had been forewarned of the impending undead horde by forces in Izu which were mustered in Owari and Shinano managed to stall the undead advance at the city of Yama until Date reinforcements arrived from Buzen to aid them and drive the undead back into Izu where they were told to holt and wait for orders. The Hojo forces in Awaji and the Uesugi survivors from Izu then entrenched on the river Mogami where Hattori, Tokugawa, Shimazu and Takeda troops bolstered them and prepared to repel the oncoming horde. Another horde however attacked Etchu and 2 cities were lost before troops could be redirected from the Mogami River. At Mogami River a massive horde which was led by a minor kraken lord attacked while the detachment that had been sent to Etchu was still away which resulted in a titanic battle. But after much fighting the undead horde was defeated and the kraken lord was forced to flee however the cost had been astronomically high as 4/5s of the men were dead and the shogun had been slain although it was discovered that the kraken lord was vulnerable to white stone. The men stationed at Owari were then ordered to retake Izu and link up with the survivors from the battle of Mogami crossing and push into the unknown lands beyond their borders. The result was that Izu and Etchu would take decades before they regained their strength and Echigo, Noto and Echizen were all captured and given to the Uesugi. 2nd war 3rd war 4th war